The Sherade
by aelishe
Summary: okay just of bit of fun i had trying to get out of my writers block but what if Rachel Berry was who everyone thought what if she was well not her, Faberry love please read and review :D


I ran down the corridor to get to my car i knew i needed to get home. I got into my car and headed home. I couldn't help it i was excited Quinn was coming over and i couldn't wait to see her. I drove home and onto my drive i ran in the house 'Hey mom you okay?'

'Yeah hunny how was school?'

'same old, same old'

'okay, is Quinn coming over'

'yep she sure is' i smiled at her and then ran up to my room, i got changed into something more comfortable and then i heard the door open. I walked out to the stairs and looked down.

'do you think you would be able to catch me if i jumped?'

' jump and we shall find out' i giggled

'Finn that would be so stupid' He giggled at my response and i bounce down the stairs to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then i see Quinn and i straighten up.

'Quinn, hello i hope you had i splendid day and no problems occurred' i could see her trying not to laugh

'Yes Berry i did'

'its Hudson god get it right' i did a mock eye role and then we giggled a walked over and took her into a hug before i kissed her.

Right lets see. Your probably kind of confused. Hmm. How to put this. You see i'm not Rachel Berry that girl doesn't even exist that i know of I am Rachel Michelle Hudson twin sister or Finley Nicholas Hudson. And i am going out with Quinn Sarah Fabray. But no one knows at school. I am Rachel Berry loser, freak, know it all, who is apparently pining after Finn (EWW) and Finn is the cool, popular, dumbass quarter back going out with Quinn (again EWW) and Quinn is the head cheerleader, most popular girl in school and tormentor of the Rachel Berry. At home i am Rachel Hudson cool, collected, martial arts knowing badass with an attitude, going out with Quinn, Finn is actually quite smart he just doesn't like people to know, he can be himself at home and doesn't have to pretend to be with Quinn. And Quinn well to me she is, kind, sweet, caring, not a bitch and actually romantic.

Finn is her beard at school the whole sherade started when i joined McKinley High i never went to the same primary school. Quinn didn't want people to know about us yet and no one knew me as Finn's older by 17 minutes (hell yes!) badass sister.

Anyway back to the present Quinn giggled as i kissed her cheek then her nose then her other cheek and then her lips. We pulled apart when we heard 'mailman' escape my brothers lips i turn around 'Finn you perv... right Quinn lets go to my room' i grabbed her hand and winked to my brother as i dragged her up the stairs 'mailman' i looked down one last time and shouted 'Pervert!' to him.

I lay down on my bed Quinn on top of me i had my arms around her waist as i thought about everything. I thought about how i was fed up about being treated like shit at school, i was tired of having to see my brother kiss my girlfriend (vomit) and i was tired of seeing how Santana treated everyone including my brother in glee. She needs to be put in her place.

I look up at Quinn who was looking down at me her hands on my chest and her chin resting on them.

'what you thinking about?'

'school'

'what about it?'

'How if Santana does one more thing i'm going to explode and kill her'

'that would be fun to see'

'yeah but it would depend on what she is doing at the time to make me explode.'

'why?'

'well if she did something towards you my protective side would come out as i protect my girlfriend, if she did something towards Finn then my protective side would come out as his sister. And if she did anything towards the glee club my protective side would come out over that to.' I sigh 'either way, it could end disastrous but Santana would be in her place on the floor with a red hand mark on her face' i felt Quinn giggle as i said that. I sigh again 'well i'm glad that you find it funny, but you know how i get if i get angry, i let go and i can't stop what if i say summert about us summert that you don't want them to know' she sighed and rolled off me. She entwined our fingers.

'i don't think i'm bothered anymore because i know as soon as we're out we don't need to hide and you can be yourself and as soon as you are yourself i know you will protect me at all costs.'

I look at her, did she just say that? I've been ready for months to tell people i'm related to Finn and that i DO NOT want to be his girlfriend (GROSS). And she just said if i'm pushed and i lose control then she wouldn't be bothered about people knowing. I smile 'I'll try to hold it in but if she pushes me then you've been warned'

She nods at me 'i have and as i say i don't care if people know anymore, I'm with you. And you will protect me at all costs. Plus as soon as people know the real you, you will be so popular.'

'Hey does this mean i can stop wearing that disgusting argyle that i'm sure you stole from your nan'

She giggled at me again 'yes you can stop wearing that.'

'good because its fucking itchy' she laughs and roles back on to me i pull her up and connect our lips.

'you staying over tonight?'

'of course' she smiles at me

'good cause i missed you today'

We carry on our make out session, until my annoying brother walks into the room. 'mailman' i pull away but keep my hold on Quinn 'For fuck sake Finn you perv and knock next time'

'Sorry Rae, erm i was just going to tell you summert' Quinn moves and sits up i sit up and pull her into my lap looping my arms around her resting against the headboard.

'about?' he looks around the room 'what about Finn?'

'Santana' my eyes narrow at the name

'what did she do?'

'well she's sort of saying i'm cheating on Quinn with you-'

'OH MY GOD I NEED A BUCKET' they both laughed. I sigh 'when did she say this?'

'in science she said i need to watch it because Q is one of her best friends and she will kill me if i do, do anything to hurt her'

I nod and sigh 'just tell me if she touches you because then I'll get the balaclava and beat her ass' i say i feel Quinn giggle and i kiss her head smelling her hair. Finn sits down.

'want to watch a movie' i look at him. I love my brother and stuff but i don't get much time with Quinn.

I smile 'Yeah sure you go pick'

Then he walks out of my room smiling. 'Great maybe i won't last that long' Quinn giggles and turns in my arms straddling my lap.

'I don't care' and then she leans in and kisses me. We hear Finn coming back and resume the position we were in before he left.

We end up watching dream catcher which didn't bother me because Quinn just held on to me harder. After the film Finn left and it was just Quinn and I again.

I turned Quinn round and attached my lips to hers after another half an hour of making out we get ready for bed and cuddle up together. I sigh happily. I wrap my arms around Quinn pressing her back into my front. I fall asleep with the gorgeous smell of Quinn in my nose.

The next morning Quinn and i woke up. I gave Quinn a quick kiss before going for a shower Quinn got ready in Finn's bathroom like usual. Quinn had beaten me downstairs and was eating toast and talking to my mom when I walked in.

'morning sweetheart' I went over and kissed my mom on the cheek 'morning mom'

That's when Quinn noticed what I was wearing and she choked on her food. I turned to her and walked over to rub her back gently 'you okay babe?'

I'm wearing grey skinny jeans with a black belt around my waist and a tight black top with Beautiful Tonight written onto it, my necklace that Quinn bought me for my birthday that had a black guitar on it and black high top converses on.

Quinn nodded slightly blushing with a shy smile on her face 'Yeah Rach you look gorgeous'

'You said i could ditch your grandma's clothes so i did' We chuckle.

'Finn driving you today?'

Quinn nodded and I sighed 'i would drive you myself you know?'

'i know babe but not yet'

I nod. Finn walks in stretching 'morning Finn'

'morning Rae' he hugs me and then grabs a slice of toast 'ready to go Quinn?'

She nods i walk with the to the front door before i open the door i give Quinn a kiss 'i'll try to behave hunny promise' i whisper and she smiles at me hugging me tighter she kisses me again before leaving for the car. I sigh to myself and mutter 'it's going to be a long day'

'mom I'm off!' I yell down the hall

'okay hunny see you later'

I leave the house and get into my car and drive to school.

Once i reach the parking lot i park in my normal space and leave the car putting my sunglasses on, my hair was down and curled bouncing on my shoulders, i walk in to the school's halls and noticed i was being stared at but not out of the normal disgust i would get but envy, i saw guys actually checking me out. I got to my locker and took my sunglasses off. Finn came up to me.

'sorry for not saying anything earlier, you look beautiful' he said smiling at me.

'thanks Finn i'm glad you like it' i say

'yeah it's great to see my Rae here instead of the make believe one'

I laugh with him and get my books out placing them in my over shoulder bag. We both walked off to our class chatting. We split up i went to English and he went to math. As i walked in i noticed everyone stare at me again.

'oh my god its true, she looks gorgeous'

I laugh and look for an empty seat the only one i could see was by Quinn. I sighed and make my way to the seat.

'can i sit here?' i ask and then without waiting for a response i sit down 'thanks' i say and lean back with a smirk.

Quinn looks at me with the famous raised eyebrow i write in my notebook so she can see.

_You might wanna stop doin that you know i find it sexy_

I turn just in time to see her blush and my smirk deepens and i giggle. The rest of the lesson was filled with notes, 'accidental' touches and anything else i could think of that would go under the radar. As well as surprising everyone when i didn't put my hand up for any of the questions or spoke out in class.

Quinn managed to leave before me as i was taking my time, although i wished i hadn't when i walked out of the classroom to see Finn and Quinn kissing, looking uncomfortable may i add, but it still hurt. I couldn't help the jealousy and anger that built up in me, so i hit the closest locker to my right with my left fist, causing it to bleed. 'shit' i say as the resounding bang goes through the halls, it causes Finn and Quinn to jump apart which they look happy to do, but when they look to where the noise came from their expressions change to worry, i just shake my head and walk into the closest girls bathroom to clean up my fist.

I lean over the sink full of water taking deep and steady breaths, I've seen many of those kisses before and it's never bothered me that much, However i think it's because everything is getting on top of me, the pressure to keep up the charade with both Quinn and Finn, the rumours Santana's spreading around, its slowly grinding down and soon i don't think I'll be able to handle it. I grab the sink harder and let a few tears escape before i start to wash off the dried blood and sort out my fist. I hear the door open and know who it is without looking up.

'I'm sorry i don't know what came over me, it's just hard you know seeing you kiss him like that when it should be me.' I look into the mirror and meat my favourite Hazel coloured eyes, i can see the worry in them, i shake my head 'I'm fine now honest it was just hard'

She nods at me in understanding but the worry doesn't go away i turn to face her after drying my fist she kicks the wedge underneath the door and then walks to me 'listen to me Rae' she says sliding her arms round my waist 'I love you, i would never leave you for anyone especially him, do you know what i have to do to even manage to kiss him?' she waits for me to look at her 'i have to imagine it's you that I'm kissing, who's holding me, i can't do it otherwise.' I let a small smile onto my lips as she says it looping my arms round her waist, 'see this right here being in your arms' she squeezes me for emphasis 'this is what i want, what i see, this is what i need, i need you no one else' and with that i drop my head and push my lips onto hers, we end up against a wall in a passionate make out session getting each others, want, need and love across.

I pull away and we're both panting i place another peck on her lips, leaning her against the wall 'i love you so much' i whisper 'i can't bare the thought of losing you Quinn, it's not just a want to have you anymore it's a need, i need you to breath, to live, i know we're only young and people will think me stupid for speaking like this but I really can't live without you, you're the one for me there isn't anyone else i can see myself being with not ever' and then i kiss her again.

'I feel the same way Rae, the exact same way' she mutters against my lips. We hear the bell ring and separate. We both have math again. We fix ourselves up and then leave the bathroom i wait two minutes for her to leave and enter the class later, i take the seat on the opposite side of the U shaped tables facing her. I lock eyes with her and she smiles then her eyes go to my bruised fist and her brow furrows again and i can see her getting upset i move my hand back out the way and lean back in my chair shaking my head.

Again i surprise my class by keeping quiet, even the teacher gets frustrated as she finally realises how much i actually brought to the class, she even tries to prompt me but i don't want to respond and she eventually gives up.

The class passes by, i feel Quinn's eyes on me every now and then but i just doodle or do the work that's needed to be done instead of responding back to her because i wouldn't be able to see the upset in her hazel eyes without wanting to leave my seat and comfort her.

The rest of the day goes well until i come out of my history class and see Noah Puckerman leaning over Quinn who's leaning on the lockers looking highly uncomfortable. I can see the same admiration, adoration and love in his eyes that i hold in mine except his is a much milder scale. I can tell his flirting but what really gets me is when he leans in and kisses her cheek and she does nothing, that's when i snap i turn to the closest locker and punch and kick it a couple of times. I pull away and cast a glance their way to be met with worried, upset hazel eyes and confused brown eyes, i shake my head and walk off not to my class, not to the bathrooms, somewhere anyone except my brother would least expect, i go to the bleachers surrounding the football field, i run up the steps right to the back and sit down placing my head in my hands and hoping to god it isn't Quinn that finds me. I don't know how long i had been up there but i lean back and look at my hand's that have a small amount of dried blood on them and bruises. I slide down in my seat and lean my head back.

That's when i see him approaching from my right; i knew it would be Finn that found me. His the only one that knows that i come here to think when I'm upset, it's because when we were little we both loved to watch football and now Finn plays it i come to watch him most of the time and of course The Cheerio's perform but it's the one place i can be me Rachel Hudson and not Broadway loving Rachel Berry. Finn sits next to me. He looks at my hands and sighs he takes them into his own hands and inspects them 'what happened Rae?'

'Well the first time you know, the second time i walked out of history to see Puck leaning over the top of her and then he kissed her cheek and i lost it' I felt Finn tense when i mentioned Puck but he forced himself to relax.

'I'm sorry Rachel...' he trails off and i shake my head taking my hands from his i sigh.

'It's not your fault Finn none of it is' and with that i stand up, I check the time and see it's time for glee 'come on lets go to glee' and then i walk my way down and out of the bleachers and to the school.

I walk into glee and see the stunned faces of the other glee members, not only am i late, i have different clothes on, and bruised fists, definitely a difference, my eyes lock with worried hazel eyes and a shake my head telling her not worry and that I'm okay. Then i move and take a seat in the back row. Finn comes in after me and looks from me to Quinn i nod my heads towards Quinn telling him to sit there and so he does, Puck comes in afterwards smirking he sits next to Quinn, i tense up when i see this and clench my fists, i see Quinn do a sneaky check behind to look at me and i notice the worry resettle in her eyes, i force myself to relax back into my chair and keep my head down rubbing my fists.

Santana walks in pinkies linked with Brittney 'Oi Frankenteen what the hell were you doing with Queen Freak over there on the bleachers?'

'She was upset Santana i was comforting a friend'

'oh so you needed to hold your friends hand while you comfort her finnocence?' Santana says I'm watching intently if she makes the wrong move she'll know about it.

'look Santana just because you're a grade A slut doesn't mean i am so how about you leave me alone' Finn says starting to get frustrated with Santana.

Santana steps forward glare in place 'oh i would watch what you say lanky otherwise I'll slap you into next week'

That's when my protectiveness kicks in i stand up 'Lopez you touch him and I'll kill you'

'oh protective Berry so there is something going on then' she turns back to Finn and steps forward 'your cheating on my best friend Dick it's time for pay back' She steps forward again.

'YO! Lopez i said back away from him i would advise you to leave him alone'

Quinn looks behind to see me standing up glaring daggers at Santana.

'San, it's okay back off, they are just friends'

Santana shrugs and looks like she's about to turn away but before she does she slaps Finn, and before she knows it i have her by the collar and she's wacked up against the wall.

'i told you not to lay a hand on him, you just slapped him bitch, time for pay back' then I pull Santana towards me slamming her back against the wall and then I hit her around the face I then re grab her holding her still 'now do you understand what i mean about do not touch him?' I say pulling Santana towards me again she nods and i see the fear in her eyes 'oh I'm glad' then I look into the window seeing everyone's stunned faces, Puck has leant back in his chair and has put his arm around Quinn. I growl 'Puck remove your sleazy arm from around Quinn right now or i will rip off your balls and force feed you them' I hear Puck gulp and see him remove his arm quickly and place it over his livelihood 'good boy I'm glad you can listen' i say looking back to Santana. I let her go and walk to Finn.

I move his head to look at his cheek 'looks like it didn't do much, your too used my punches' i laugh and he joins in and hugs me.

Puck seeing this places his arm back around Quinn 'Dude you can't come on to the girl your cheating on your girlfriend with in front of your girlfriend it's totally uncool'

l pull away and look at Puck 'For fuck sake Puckerman Finn is my BROTHER now get your grubby arm from around my girlfriend before i force feed you your manhood'

Everyone gasps and I replay what i said in my mind and then my eyes widen, i turn to Quinn who sees my internal panic and stands up before i can say anything 'Don't worry i said it didn't matter i meant it i don't care anymore i know you'll protect me'

I smile at her and pull her into my arms.

'Woh did we miss something here?'

'Yes Santana you did, a lot of things actually' i answer simply.

'But... What just happened?'

'Let's start from the beginning shall we, I beat your ass for hitting Finn, who isn't my love interest, eww gross no, his my brother, and Quinn is not his girlfriend, She's mine, there is no Rachel Berry, however there is a Rachel Hudson who is like her complete opposite except we both have talent and love Quinn.'

Everyone is staring at us open mouthed, I just shrug and look to Quinn who smiles at me, I can't keep my smile away from my lips.

'can we go back to mine Quinn my hands hurt i think they need some nursing'

Quinn bites her lip a certain glint comes into her eye and I already know the answer, i smile and pull her hand running out the door i call back 'get the assignment for us Finn' they could here Quinn giggling all the way down the hall.

Finn smirks and sits back in his seat folding his arms across his chest 'told you i wasn't cheating, god where is the trust' he says smugly.


End file.
